


Lip Gloss

by Teharissa



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, i have not read the manga yet so this is animeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teharissa/pseuds/Teharissa
Summary: Shiemi seemed to be getting impatient, but her chest was practically touching Izumo’s own--like a pleasant fire to her skin, and her heart seemed to burn with desire. And Izumo didn’t know how to explain. How could she? Her feelings for Shiemi, the intense ones that settled in her gut, that Izumo tried to ignore, were the cause of this all. Izumo couldn’t say that, couldn’t convey how deep and powerful these emotions were, not without revealing herself.But then she looked into green eyes, glittering and darkened with worry. Izumo found herself lost in them for a moment, unable to respond.





	Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ao No Exorcist, nor have I read the manga (yet), so this takes place at some undefined point during the anime.

Izumo turned away, trying to control the blush settling over her features. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She didn’t like Shiemi--she didn’t like Shiemi.

But it was becoming increasingly hard to deny the way her heart beat faster as Shiemi’s hand brushed her shoulder, the way her touch seemed to tingle and bless her skin, the way she would imagine brilliant green eyes at night and reach a hand out to brush a soft cheek. 

“Kimiki?” Her voice was compassionate, a warm honey and Izumo shuddered. This only seemed to increase Shiemi’s concern as she leaned forward and tilted Izumo’s head to to face her, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Izumo huffed, stepping out of the other girl’s reach despite the way her body seemed to protest, “Leave me alone.”

“You don’t seem fine,” Shiemi let her innocent words drop out of her mouth--falling like leaves on the water, rippling and catching Izumo’s breath.

“Well I am. You can go now,” Izumo cocked her chin up just slightly, not expecting Shiemi to step back into her space. Her hands were fidgeting, held low and with easy access to her kimono--occasionally one of them would twist the fabric around. This whole ordeal caught Izumo’s attention, making brows furrow as she wondered what could possibly have Shiemi feeling so nervous.

Izumo’s brief moment of distraction seemed to be enough for Shiemi to continue to breach her space. Her face seemed to set, and undertone of determination falling over her features.

“You’re not okay. You aren’t eating lunch, your taking more breaks from school, your exorcist training is lacking and--“ Shiemi huffed, “You need help!”

Izumo stiffened, barely able to let out a simple breath. After a moment, she managed to speak--though the vastness of her thoughts could not be conveyed at that moment.

“You noticed?” Why would Shiemi even pay attention to that? Why would she care about someone who deliberately claimed to hate them? Who had intentionally hurt her? Who was so… mean? 

“Of course I did! Now tell me what’s bothering you!” Shiemi seemed to be getting impatient, but her chest was practically touching Izumo’s own--like a pleasant fire to her skin, and her heart seemed to burn with desire. And Izumo didn’t know how to explain. How could she? Her feelings for Shiemi, the intense ones that settled in her gut, that Izumo tried to ignore, were the cause of this all. Izumo couldn’t say that, couldn’t convey how deep and powerful these emotions were, not without revealing herself.

But then she looked into green eyes, glittering and darkened with worry. Izumo found herself lost in them for a moment, unable to respond.

And in a rare moment of uncertainty, in the quiet that had fallen, in her raging head that refused to quiet and give her control of her actions, she lunged forward.

Her lips met Shiemi’s in a clash of teeth and mouth. Despite the clumsiness of it all, Izumo found herself addicted, intoxicated by the feeling. There was a muffled squeak from Shiemi’s throat, and Izumo’s lips parted just so--

\--and then she realized what she was doing. In shock, she pulled away, as if burned. Eyes fell to the ground, the dirt under her a much more entertaining prospect than the metaphorical hole she dug herself into.

“I, uh--” Izumo stopped, clenching her fists at her side--mortification rising inside of her.

When the silence became unbearable, Izumo finally let her eyes flit up to meet Shiemi’s. The other girls fingers were touching her lips softly. After a beat of silence, Shiemi pulled her hand away.

“You’re wearing lip gloss,” She observed, seemingly at a loss. She flushed, face becoming pink, “Why did you do that?”

“I’m sorry.” Apologizing hurt, it hurt way more than it should. But Izumo never apologized, and to finally do it over kissing Shiemi was like a sword to her side. But Izumo should have asked permission first, she shouldn’t have let her feelings get the better of her like that.

“You’re sorry?” Shiemi’s voice was rushed, “But--I mean, I liked it!”

“What?” Izumo’s head whipped up, heart picking up. The guilt, the humiliation she previously felt dimmed slightly, and Izumo, for once in her life, let herself feel a little bit of hope.

“I, um, wouldn’t mind if you did it again?” The statement came out more as a question as Shiemi darkened, voice stuttering a little.

“But I’m a,” Izumo fumbled, “I said I didn’t like you. How can you just….”

“If that was true, you wouldn’t have….” Shiemi giggled in embarrassment a little, hiding her face in her hands. Izumo couldn’t help but want to kiss her again--to take her beautiful hands in her own, to revel in how adorable Shiemi was, and despite her pride, Izumo did just that--she leaned forward again, pressing a gentle kiss to still exposed lips. Shiemi tasted and smelled like herbs, like fresh dirt, like flowers, and the kiss sent tingles down Izumo’s spine and through her fingertips.

Izumo pulled away, blushing heavily.

“Do you want to,” Izumo paused, ducking her head in mortification, “go on a date with me?”

The rest of the question was spoken in a small voice, but the answer was evident--Shiemi lit up, nodding enthusiastically and taking Izumo’s hand.

“Of course! I’d like nothing better, actually.”

“Okay,” Izumo nodded to herself, trying to cool down, regain her pride, “Okay. We should probably go back to class now, though.”

“Right!”

And that was it. Shiemi pulled Izumo back to the classroom, hand fitting neatly into Izumo’s own. If a small smile made its way to Izumo’s face- one of bliss and love--well, no one called her out on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this in my drive and decided to polish it a bit and post it—I thought it was really cute and I still really love this ship!


End file.
